


the list

by wolfsbvne



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Glee References, High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Truth or Dare, chanlix if you squint, jock jisung, may i reiterate that minho is in a skirt, minho in a skirt, minho sitting on jisungs lap hello, minho thinks jisung is straight, spoiler alert he is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbvne/pseuds/wolfsbvne
Summary: He looks into Jisung’s eyes when he says his next word, “Dare.”“Uh. I dare you to seven minutes in heaven. With me,” Jisung chokes out. He folds his hands together and looks down from Minho’s gaze as soon as the words come out.(or, minhos gaydar is kind of broken)





	the list

Fuck Han Jisung.

Fuck his brown-haired doe-eyed heart-shaped smile _everything_. Fuck him for being the most popular guy at school, fuck him for getting perfect grades, fuck him for having girls lined up wanting to wear his stupid varsity jacket and fuck _him_ for being the most charming person Minho has ever met.

Fuck the situation Minho got himself into where he was put in a closet with him for seven entire minutes.

It had seemed like a good idea to join Jeongin in going to what was supposed to be a small gathering with friends. ‘Five or ten people’ Jeongin had said and batted those eyes of his and who was Minho to deny him?

Minho should have denied him. There had to be at least fifty people at whoever's house this was, Minho wasn’t sure. He lost Jeongin long ago before finding Felix and being dragged to his friend group. Felix is on the basketball team, so Jisung was there. Of course.

It isn’t that Minho hated Jisung. Well, maybe a little bit. Jisung was everything you’d want. The embodiment of boyfriend material. Just what Minho envisioned for himself. The jock who he’d cheer for and kiss on the cheek after he won a game. A caring boyfriend who he could fall in love with.

But he was oh so miserably straight.

Poor Minho, the token high school gay who had fallen for the popular straight boy, a real tear-jerker. Except that wasn’t the case. Minho didn’t let himself get close to the thought of being with Jisung, which is why he insists on hating-strongly disliking- him.

Minho had his shit together. He wasn’t an outcast. People knew he was gay, nobody gave him a second glance in the hallways. He wore things like skirts and fishnets but still, nobody cared. Not to his face, anyways. He had his group of friends, Jeongin and Felix among them. He was comfortable with his life. He wasn’t a sob story.

Jisung knew him. They were partnered for projects in history and english. Minho did what he had to for the projects and kept interacting with Jisung to a minimum. He knew his heart. A boy like that (straight and therefore emotionally unavailable for Minho) would crush it. Minho was strong and he’d remain strong until he graduated, whatever it took.

Sometimes when the teacher gave them class time to work on the projects they’d sit together and Jisung would just stare at him and pout to gain Minho’s attention. Minho knew it was stupid to punish the boy for something he hadn’t even done yet but he couldn’t help it. So he kept ignoring.

Then there were the times Minho would stare at Jisung. Every time Jisung would catch him, glancing up and sticking his tongue out at Minho to get a reaction. Minho would look back down at his papers and start writing, even if he didn’t have anything to write. He’d have papers with mindless scribbles on them just to look busy.

Jisung had his popular friend group. The ones that would be noisy in the cafeteria and harass girls until Jisung glared at them to stop.

Another thing to hate about Jisung. He was unbelievably respectful and kind.

Anything his friends did he would apologize for. One time in the library they started a fight with sticky notes, littering the ground until the librarian kicked them out. Jisung had asked if he could stay and help clean up. Minho watched him from behind a book on ancient civilizations he grabbed at random from the shelf.

Minho wouldn’t call himself rude or inconsiderate but he would never go to the lengths that Jisung goes to for people. Minho’s out sick for the day? Jisung copies down notes times two for Minho. Baby duckling can’t catch up to its mother? Jisung stops traffic to help it. (Minho learned about that one from the local newspaper, ‘a hero’ the author wrote.)

The more Minho goes on and thinks about everything he hates about the younger boy the more he realizes he should probably be in love with him. But he can’t allow that.

Fuck Han Jisung.

He was sitting on the arm of a couch with his stupid black ripped jeans and blue varsity jacket and brown hair. Probably telling jokes that were funny because he actually has a good sense of humor. Minho mentally tells himself to add that to the list.

Minho mentally prepared himself for having to face Jisung outside of a school setting. He couldn’t prepare for long because Felix yanked on Minho’s hand to cross the last few feet of distance to the group. Minho stumbled over the edge of a carpet which caused him to trip but a hand was on him before he could go flying to the ground. Jisung caught Minho by the waist, the few inches of skin revealed by his black crop top, steadying him and smiling up at him.

“Whoa, be careful there, oh hey Minho hyung!” 

Why him and why now? “Hi Jisung.” he responds tightly. He looks around not sure where he can sit. Jisung takes notice and grabs his arm to pull him onto his lap.

Is he fucking kidding.

“Wh-” Minho starts but Jisung cuts him off with an “It’s fine, shush” and what is Minho supposed to say to that? Minho felt his cheeks heat up and he knew he had to be blushing hard. He stayed seated on Jisung’s lap trying desperately to keep his legs crossed as he was wearing a leather skirt. He cursed himself for throwing his jeans back onto his bed.

Conversation flowed as if nothing happened but Minho couldn’t catch most of it. He was trapped in his mind trying not to spontaneously combust because seriously, _what the fuck?_ This was the opposite of ideal and Minho could feel himself get aroused the longer he sat on Jisung’s lap despite how badly he tried to will it away.

Felix caught the notice of Minho’s dilemma and winked at him which triggered a deep sigh and eye roll from Minho. Felix stands to hand Minho a shot of whatever which he downs quickly.

“You okay?” Jisung whispers into Minho’s ear.

“Peachy.” Minho’s tone sounds sarcastic but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. All he wanted to do was get himself out of this situation and off of Jisung’s lap.

If Minho claimed he needed to use the bathroom he could get up and never come back. He could find Jeongin and tell him to catch a ride home with Felix because he was feeling sick. Maybe he could fake a phone call and act like there was a family emergency. There had to-

“I can practically hear the gears turning, Minho,” the breathy whisper was back.

“Hyung. And I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Minho says back and leans farther into Jisung’s chest to feign comfort. 

“‘Kay, hyung.” Jisung responds and goes back to his conversation with a basketball team member, Chan.

This goes on for about ten more minutes until a very wasted Seungmin stumbles into the room with an empty coke bottle. “Truth or dare! Get in a circle. Now! Get in a circle!”

Minho stands up from Jisung’s lap and tries to book it out of the room to go the fuck home but he runs straight into Seungmin’s chest. “Not so fast, hyungie! You’re playing too. Sit.” Seungmin grins in Minho’s face and turns him by the shoulders to walk him to the already formed circle in the middle of the room.

He sits across from Jisung and in between Seungmin on his right and Jeongin, who showed up around when Seungmin did, on his left. The bottle is placed in the middle and the game begins.

Seungmin spins first and the bottle teeters from Jisung to Felix. The latter rubs at his eyes before choosing, “Truth.”

Seungmin smiles evilly and giggles out his question. “Is it true that you had a crush on Chan hyung back in Australia?”

This makes Minho raise his eyebrows and glance at Felix.

Chan cuts in, “Seungmin I don’t think-”

“Yes.” Felix’s voice booms out. “Fuck you, by the way, Seungmin.” Felix avoids Chan’s eye contact. “Next.”

The game goes on for about ten minutes which results in Changbin drinking toilet water and vomiting and Woojin belting out Sweet Home Alabama from the porch and into the pitch-black dark of night. Minho didn’t remember much else of what happened because he took to scrolling through his phone. He just wanted to leave.

Minho’s attention is grabbed when Hyunjin spins and lands on Jisung, who along with Minho, hadn’t gotten landed on before. “Dare.” Jisung chooses and Hyunjin thinks for a moment before having Jisung find a random girl to confess his love to.

Minho sits still with his legs tucked beneath him and his thoughts trail off to Jisung confessing to him and then he goes through the list of things he hates about Jisung in his head again. He’s been through the vicious cycle one too many times. His unwanted thoughts take him into the dangerous territory of _what if _ and Minho doesn’t want to think about that, of what could be.

His left shoulder is shaken by Jeongin and he focuses his vision onto the bottle pointing at him.

“Well, shit.” he sighs.

Everyone around him giggles at him and urges him to make his choice, whispering to him what they want him to choose. Jeongin urges him to take a dare while Seungmin chants the word truth from beside him. Minho takes a few moments to weigh his options before making his decision.

He looks into Jisung’s eyes when he says his next word, “Dare.”

Jisung obviously wasn’t expecting that as he blinks a few times and tries to recover, thinking about what he could dare Minho.

“Uh. I dare you to seven minutes in heaven. With me.” He chokes out. Jisung folds his hands together and looks down from Minho’s gaze as soon as the words come out.

It’s silent around them before Hyunjin cracks up laughing, “Good one. Now, what’s the real dare, Sung?” Woojin clears his throat and puts his hand on Hyunjin’s thigh in what looks like a way to get him to shut up.

Jisung glares at Hyunjin for a moment before turning back to Minho. “I’m being serious.”

Minho is near an asthma attack, he hasn’t been able to breathe since he heard the words ‘with me’. Jisung looks like he has a plan, Minho can see it in his eyes, but what? Why? Is this all a built-up joke and Jisung really isn’t all that nice? He’s trying to torture him, isn’t he?

Minho’s been a good boy. He returned that five dollars someone dropped in the middle of a grocery store to its owner. He lives by the adopt don’t shop mantra, having adopted three cats. He owns a metal straw for crying out loud, why him?

Before he knows it he’s tugged up and being escorted by none other than Felix himself into the closet with Jisung trailing behind him. They’re shoved in and then it’s locked from the outside. Fuck.

Minho spins around to face Jisung and puts on the bravest face he can. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Mess with the gay boy why don’t you, maybe put a little hope in his eyes. This isn’t a fucking Glee episode!”

“What?” Jisung looks confused while he backs up against the door to put distance between himself and Minho.

“What do you mean, what? You’re the one who said the dare.” Minho nearly screams in frustration. He settles on sitting back on the floor near the coat rack to wait out the remaining time. All he can hope is that yelling at Jisung worked and he doesn’t try anything to spite Minho or whatever his plan was.

“One, I’ve never seen Glee,” Minho scoffs at that, “two, why would I mess with you?” Jisung sits with him and crosses his legs.

“You’re a straight boy challenging a guy in a skirt to seven minutes in heaven. Excuse me if I got the wrong idea here. Maybe you just want to beat me up.” Minho has always prided himself on being strong but right now all he wants to do is cry. He got too comfortable with himself. He let this happen, he should have kept his guard up and now he’s in a closet with Han fucking Jisung and all he wants to do is _cry_.

Jisung laughs. 

“Fuck you, Han Jisung.” Minho spits out before standing and trying to wiggle the door handles lock to get it to come loose. It doesn’t work and Minho resorts to kicking it and yelling, “Hey! Unlock this you pricks!”

Jisung gets up on his knees and crawls towards Minho who is pounding on the door and tugs on Minho’s skirt to try to get him to stop. It has the opposite effect and Minho yells louder, “Don’t fucking touch me, fuck! Someone let me the fuck out!”

Jisung scrambles back to the position he was in before and bites his lip before realizing there isn’t any other way he’ll get Minho to stop.

“I’m pansexual!” Jisung shouts over Minho’s yelling. The handle stops jiggling and Minho turns slowly to look at Jisung once again. Now it’s his turn to be confused.

“What?” Minho barely whispers out. His chest is heaving from yelling and banging on the door for someone to open it.

Jisung holds out his arm and pats the hardwood floor next to him, “Come here.” Minho looks at the handle one last time and then stares at the spot for a few seconds before turning and sitting next to Jisung where he had patted. 

“They probably think you’re fucking murdering me. You could have opened with that you know.” Minho sighs and plays with the hem of his skirt.

“It’s not as easy as you make it look. Being out and proud.” Jisung pulls his knees up to his chest before taking a deep breath and continuing.

“I’ve liked you for like, forever. Ever since that history project, I think. Fucking Mr. Park.” Jisung gets out and puts his head in his hands. Minho’s eyes shoot to look at him in surprise but he tries to feign being calm.

“Fucking Mr. Park” Minho agrees.

Jisung giggles before continuing, “I mean, I definitely was confused then. About my sexuality. You’re beautiful, you know? A true awakening.” He lowers one of his hands and turns his head to look at Minho. “I didn’t really think you liked me. Don’t really think you like me. For what reason, I don’t know. But it’s been killing me. I saw the opportunity to say something when the bottle landed on you and I took it. Granted, I thought you’d choose truth and I was about to blurt out asking why you hate me when you said dare.”

“That would’ve been funny.”

“I guess.”

Minho takes a second to process. Pansexual. As in, Minho has a chance. Jisung likes him for fuck's sake. Minho throws the list into his mental recycle bin and thinks. Thinks about what to do next. If this was any high school movie they’d probably kiss. Instead, he confesses.

“I like you. That’s why I pushed you away. Didn’t want to get hurt. Didn’t want to be fucking Kurt Hummel confessing to Finn Hudson only to become brothers and just, fuck.” Minho says and now it's his turn to put his head in his hands.

“Brothers?” Jisung inquires to which Minho answers, “Just, watch Glee. Please.”

Minho sees Jisung’s hand held out to him through the cracks of his fingers and brings his head up. He takes the hand and squeezes it. “I guess we’re both pretty stupid.” Minho states. Jisung nods his head and squeezes back.

After a few seconds, Jisung speaks. “Can I kiss you?”

Everything Minho had tried so hard to fight comes crashing down onto him like a wave. Along with the realization. All those times Jisung tried to get Minho’s attention. The one time someone did have something to say about his sexuality and Jisung told him to get lost. The time Jisung brought iced coffee for Minho to have in their first-period english class, just cause.

Minho voice cracks when he answers, “Yeah.”

Jisung scoots closer to Minho before encasing his face in his hands and bringing it closer to his own. Just a little closer and they’ll be doing what Minho had imagined. Imagined and immediately berated himself for being so foolish, running through the list once again. The list that did more harm than good because the reasons he hated Jisung and the reasons he could find himself loving Jisung were two sides of the same coin.

Suddenly the door shakes and Seungmin’s voice rings through the cracks, “Time’s up!” but before the door can even open Jisung shoots up and throws his entire body weight onto it.

“Nope! Get the fuck away! My dare my time limit! I’m extending it, leave Seungmin!”

“What the fuck ever, lovebirds!” This time it’s Hyunjin’s voice. The noise of Seungmin’s whining along with his converse scuffing the floor gets quieter as he’s dragged away from the door.

Jisung looks down at Minho who is still sitting on the floor. “Where were we?”

“You were about to kiss me I think.” Minho smiles.

Jisung kicks his foot off the door and kneels in front of Minho, grabbing his face once more. “Ah, yes.” Jisung brings Minho’s lips to meet him halfway and they lock together. Soft, simple and sweet. They break apart and Minho looks up at Jisung before forcing him to sit all the way down and straddling him. 

“That all you got, Han?” Minho dives back in with an open mouth kiss and grips onto the blue lapels of Jisung’s jacket. Jisung’s hand flies to wrap around Minho’s waist above the skirt but below where his top reaches. Jisung's neck bends back to reach Minho’s lips and his tongue slides across the seam of his mouth.

Minho pulls back with regained confidence, “What was that stunt earlier, Sungie? Pulling me onto your lap? Trying to drive me mad, huh?” He places his face in Jisung’s neck and leaves more kisses there.

“What if I was? You never seemed to give me attention, I figured I had to improvise” Jisung breathes out.

Minho grabs behind him at Jisung’s wrist and brings the other one up with it, pushing Jisung to the ground with his wrists laid out above his head.

“You’re unbelievable.” Minho grins at him and leans down to steal one more kiss.

“Be my boyfriend,” Jisung says all at once and Minho stares into his glassy eyes.

“So soon? I don’t know.” Minho plays with Jisung and smiles widely at him.

Jisung breaks his wrists out of the hold and hooks his arms around Minho’s neck to bring him down with him. “What’s with this confidence, what happened to you being blushy?” Jisung says against Minho’s lips.

“I don't know, maybe it was in that shot Felix gave me.” Jisung laughs at this and the elder laughs with him.

“Yes,” Minho whispers seriously after their laughter dies down.

“Yeah?” Jisung questions and smiles up at Minho.

“Yeah.” Minho responds. They crash their lips back together as much as they can with their mouths stretched out into smiles.

When they finally leave the closet it is with intertwined hands and Minho wearing Jisung’s varsity jacket with _HAN_ printed across the back. Their friends all look at each other before collectively whistling and hollering at them and making complete fools out of themselves. 

Minho gets his picture-perfect boyfriend. He gets the flowers in his locker, the 2 am diner dates when Jisung convinces him to sneak out. He falls in love with everything he tried to hate.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D i hope this is good??? and that u like it ???? my brain was melting while i wrote this.. as always kudos n comments are extremely appreciated n make me the happiest girl ever!! im pretty new to writing so any encouragement is always<33 thank u for reading :>


End file.
